The Titan Theory
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: How Titans came to be. From the viewpoints of the Titans themselves. Requests are welcome!


**This is a series of stories about how I think Titans came to be. Requests are welcome. Just PM me so I can see what you want to read! :)**

* * *

><p>I've wandered through these woods, in a body that was and wasn't mine. Was because my arms, legs, brain and heart are still connected. Wasn't because my feet were huge and my every step sounded like thunder.<p>

It was something I never wanted to experience in my life, because it meant that I had given my own life by force.

It's not like this is the first time I've felt like this. When I was human, I was born with abnormally large feet, so the kids in my village would say that my body was born from a Titan. Jokes on them, though, because we don't know if Titans can reproduce.

How did I get like this? Good question. It was because I was a stupid little boy, who loved his older brother dearly.

* * *

><p>My older brother was in the Survey Corps, and I would tremble in fear every time he'd leave for another expedition. So far, he survived three expeditions, which is what I was really happy about. But the fourth expedition, it was one I wasn't sure if he would make it.<p>

So I snuck onto one of the supply carts when no one was looking.

I hid two swords and a few blades in my pockets so that I could have something to fight with. I felt the vibrations of the supply carts as the horses pulled the wagons along. I kept on thinking happy thoughts, that me and my brother would get out of this alive. I was really wondering if I could slay a few Titans. I mean, I wasn't trained for it, but I can take them on.

I also spotted a green Survey Corps cape, so I took it to make me look like a real soldier. When I really hit jackpot was when I saw the 3D Maneuver Gear, sitting in the corner covered with dust. I dusted it off and strapped on the harnesses and everything. My young brain, though, wasn't aware of what would happen to me…Something worse than death.

The wagon suddenly came to a stop. "What's going on?" I said to myself. I peered out the opening and I saw a few soldiers quarreling.

"I told you, I heard them! They're coming this way!" One said. The other scoffed. "Justin, you're imagining things. Just get back on your horse and let's get a move on." The officer left, leaving Justin thrashing around out of rage. "Damn it! Why doesn't he believe me?!" He yelled and angrily went back on his horse.

I looked around for Brian, my brother. It took me a while, but I saw him talking with Captain Levi Ackerman. The conversation was so loud that even I could hear it.

"Levi-heichou. I'm begging you, please let us capture just ONE!" He pleaded as the captain just rolled his eyes and stared at him. "You're turning into Hanji, the one person NO ONE wants to even go near," he said harshly. "Back to your post, Lee." The captain went back to his squad as my brother walked back to Squad Leader Hanji Zoë. She looked at him, with hope in her eyes. "Well?! What did he say?!" She asked.

Brian shook his head. "Sorry, Squad Leader. Levi-heichou is too…well, Levi." Hanji's smile faded, then she started to laugh. "The same answers from the same boring man. Don't worry, Brian, one day he'll say yes." Hanji patted his shoulder as Brian made his way to the supply cart.

Wait—the supply cart! He's going to see me!

"Oh, crap! I've gotta hide!" I looked around frantically, looking for somewhere to hide. But I was too late, because my brother already saw me.

* * *

><p>"Ben, what are you doing here?" Brian asked me. I was frozen, unable to move or speak. "Uh…" was all I was able to say. Brian stepped inside the wagon and looked at me, full of worry. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.<p>

I couldn't hold it back anymore. My anger was building up, and I ended up exploding.

"Because you're my brother! No, my best friend! I was worried that you would die on this expedition, so I snuck on this wagon so that I could die beside you!" I shouted, a little too loudly. My brother looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "You…you really mean that? You want to die beside me?" He asked.

My eyes also welled up, and I burst into tears. I nodded as my brother hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Ben. For saying that." He broke away from the hug. "But I can't allow you to die." He told me to stay hidden behind all the weapons as he left the wagon. I kept on crying, worried that my brother might die…without me.

The wagons pulled along for another three hours, but they suddenly came to a stop. I was confused, until I heard thunder. Is it starting to rain? That's not possible. It was bright and clear all morning. The thunder got louder, until they sounded vaguely like footsteps.

Then, IT happened. The moment I transformed into a monster.

But first, the real monsters were attacking the soldiers. They were ready to start their daily dose of human bloodlust. Or, more like hourly dose.

The Titans came closer, but we were riding fast. The supplies bounced up and down as the wagon rode. I was worried about Brian, as he was out there killing Titans left and right. I could hear pleas from the soldiers as they begged for mercy from the Titans, but we're only answered by their head severed and in the Titan's mouth.

My brother swung on his 3D Maneuver Gear towards an Aberrant. He was ready to swing in for the kill when I peeked out. His grappling hooks grabbed onto the Titan's nape.

But he was one step too late.

As he swung, the Titan's hand caught him and the hand slowly made its way towards the jaws, which were opened wide. "Ben! Survive!" He yelled as his head went into the Titan's mouth.

That was the last image of my brother.

I got mad and revealed my hiding spot. I learned a little bit of the 3D Maneuver Gear from Brian and did what I learned. The grappling hooks grabbed onto the nape and I swung in for the kill. I sliced with both blades and the Titan fell. It was the first Titan I've killed. I felt really proud of myself.

An accomplishment I would remember for the rest of my life. I was so happy that I got vengeance, but also sad when I suddenly remembered that Brian died. I got to my knees and wailed.

"Brian! My beloved brother!" I shouted to the skies. "Why did you leave me to rot alone in this cruel world?!" Tears ran down my face as I continued to yell to the skies. Then, I saw an unusual Titan in the distance.

It was brown and hairy, with long arms and pointed ears, like a bat. It also looked like a ape, but not with a friendly expression. I tried to run, but I stumbled and fell on my butt. I tried again and ran for my life, but the Titan grabbed me and lifted me up into the air.

"What do you want?!" I demanded from the Titan. It was just looking at me, with a curious face. "I asked you a question! Answer me!" Then I remembered that Titans couldn't speak, but then I was stunned when I heard this:

"Do you think I'm deaf? I heard what you said!" The Titan said.

I gasped. "Y-You can t-talk? But my brother said T-Titans can't talk…" I was in shock and confusion.

But then I realized why didn't he answer me the first time. Maybe it thought I was crazy, or by some miracle (not a miracle for me) he somehow got the ability to talk.

Don't be stupid, Ben. That can never happen, not even in the next one hundred years. I thought, but then I felt a squeeze.

I howled in pain, as I felt my ribs crush and my lungs getting smaller. I felt as if my life was slowly slipping away, one memory at a time. I thought my life would be over now.

Then I felt my throat burning, as if my body was turning inside-out. I felt a claw dig into my skin and my arm ripped off my body. I screamed in pain, begging for the Titan to stop it.

Of course, that didn't happen. The pain just continued, until I felt my body drop to the ground. I felt an electrifying sensation rip through my veins and arms. My legs and arms grew twenty times the size they were. My body grew five times bigger than the size of my arms and legs. My head started to come out of the body, like a snake shedding its skin.

I opened my eyes and looked at my new body. It was familiar, until it hit me:

I became a Titan.


End file.
